The Sharingan Bodyguards
by sasuXsaku33
Summary: Rin is assigned two bodyguards two protect her from Rock assassins. One is her crush/childhood friend and there's the mysterious Tobi. ObiRin, KakaRin.
1. What to expect from the story

Inspired by Obito's Quote: " Remember what madara said: That only with a pair together can the sharigan's true power can be unleashed! Our Combo attacks will be superior. Kakashi and I will protect Rin"

And then BOOM! Tis born.

* * *

"Rin...I'm sorry..." Kakashi started as he knocked and entered Rin's room, grief stricken. There was Rin just sitting on her bed, staring at the white wall.

"What were his last words..." Rin stated, her voice cracking with saddness.

Kakashi swallowed as he began to speak " He asked me to protect you and..."

Kakashi took off his left eye cover "...he gave me this"

Rin turned around and went wide eyed with shock. "His sharingan.."

* * *

"Where am I?" Obito awoke in a dark room with bandages on the right side of his body.

"Your between this world and the next" An old man said while looking at his bandaged body

"Who are you?"

"I'm Madara Uchiha"

*14 years later*

* * *

"Rin! Run" Kakashi yelled as he fought off the rock assassins.

"But..." Rin stated as she looked at Kakashi

"NOW!" Rin did what she was told and ran from the chaos that was all for her.

* * *

" Rin needs another bodyguard to protect her" One of the elders stated

" I have some-" Another elder started but was cut off by the legendary elder himself, Madara Uchiha.

"No, I've already chosen who it will be..." His weak voice still held authority

* * *

"Tobi come in" Rin's maid stated as she bowed and opened the door to reveal a man who wore a swirly mask with one hole to see.

" Hi, Rin" Tobi waved, childishly to Rin, who raised a eyebrow.

* * *

"Kakashi..." Rin whispered to him while he pressed her against the counter and leaned in to kiss her. The air around them was filled with passion and lust, that is until:

"Hey, guys" Tobi's voice inturrupted them causing Kakashi to back away from Rin.

"Uh..am I interupting something?" Tobi questioned as he looked between Rin and Kakashi.

"Nope." Kakashi lied, as he walked passed Tobi like nothing ever happened.

Tobi turned his head to look at Kakashi, his eye burning with jealousy as he clenched his jaw under his mask.

"Tobi" Rin's voice made hime turn to her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Tobi's goofy personality shown through to hide his jealousy.

* * *

"He was the kindest, sweetest boy I ever knew but then he died" Rin stated as she looked up at the moon, smiling. They were on her balcony alone, just talking.

"Your friend? Obito " Tobi said under his mask

"Yeah..." Rin stated sadly at the memory of her dead bestfriend

"You know Tobi?" Rin started as she turned and looked at him "I sometimes wonder what life would be like if he was here..."

"Well he is..." Tobi stated, looking back at her seriously

The wind blew and for a split second Rin felt she knew who he was under that mask

"In your momories." Tobi stated to her then walked away, leaving her wondering.

'Nah, it couldn't be. ' She shook her head

* * *

"Who are you?" Rin asked Tobi as she cornered him against the fridge in the kitchen. she only came up to his shoulder.

* * *

Rin was sitting on the couch waiting for Kakashi to get, so she can go have a shower herself. After fifteen minutes she heard the water stop.

'Finally...' She thought as she got up but stopped in her tracks when she saw Tobi coming out of the steamy hot bathroom only in a towel.

Rin's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and her face became red as a tomatoe.

Tobi's muscular chest had water sliding down onto his rock hard abs. His towel looked as if it would fall down any second. His hands adjusting his mask near the face.

'I'll let her look in awe for about three seconds...'Tobi smirked as he faked fixing his mask

'Good god...' Rin thought while oogling his body but nearly jumped out of her skin when turned his head towards her.

"You like what you see?"

* * *

" You really want to know?" Tobi's deepened his voice and took a step, making her take a step back. that continued until her back was pressed against the counter.

"Yes." Rin gulped as she blushed while looking for a way to escape.

Tobi placed his hands on the counter, cornering her in and leaned in to whisper in her ear huskily

"A Mystery."

Coming Soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: All the characters will be in konaha and I mean ALL of them. Well just the Akatsuki and Konoha citizens.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

_"I'm giving you my sharingan, Kakashi." Obito said, while he coughed up blood as he looked up at Kakashi with his sharingan. "Before I die...promise me you'll protect Rin."_

_"Yeah." Kakashi said as he promised Obito_

**End of Flashback**

Kakashi remembered as he walked down the hallway to go break the news of the recent mission he took with Obito to Rin. Sadly he was the only one who came back alive. He touched his left eye, before he stopped infront of Rin's room.

His heart felt heavy, his eye was stinging with the brim of tears. He bit his bottom lip in a effort to control his feelings. Rin didn't need to see him so weak, he had to be strong. His hand gripped her door handle and slowly turned it until there was a soft click, then he pushed opened the door rather slowly.

Kakashi found Rin on her bed just staring at the plain wall in front of her.

'She knows...' Kakashi thought as he continued in her room but stopped himself.

"What were his last words..." Rin stated, her voice cracking with saddness at losing her friend.

Kakashi swallowed as he began to speak " He asked me to protect you and..."

"...he gave me this" Kakashi took off his left eye cover as Rin turned around and went wide eyed with shock.

"His sharingan..."

Rin got up and walked over to him with curiousity. She reached out and touched his new eye, gently.

Kakashi slighty flinched in pain.

"S-sorry" Rin jumped as she jerked her hand away.

"No it's fine. it only stings" Kakashi reassured her as he looked at her with his normal eye.

"Oh..." Rin said as she looked at him, embarrassed.

"Rin...Obito loved you" Kakashi said seriously as he looked her in the eye.

POW!

Rin's eyes widened in shock as she almost fell to her knees, but was caught by Kakashi.

"Woah, I got you." Kakashi said as he caught her then procceded to lift her bridal style onto the bed.

"Really?" Rin asked as she looked up at Kakashi, who was about to walk out of her room only to stop at the doorway.

"...Yeah"

'Say it' Rin thought about her feelings about Kakashi

She opened her mouth to say that she loved him but no sound came out.

'Alright I got this...I can do it.'

"O-okay" _no what the hell was that!_

Kakashi smiled because he knew of her feelings for him, but he didn't want a relationship with her.

'Im sorry, I wish I can but I can't' Kakashi thought as he walked out of her room.

That night Rin thought about Obito and went over the hints of his feelings for her. She chuckled at a few of them.

**Author's note: Review please also, there is now a poll up for you to choose who Rin will end up with?**


End file.
